


Promises and Expectations

by ArgentAconit



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Cannon divergence after Kunimasa claims dibs on Norio's first born, I will give you an heir, I'm just here to write a heartbreaking scenario, Kunimasa/Norio past relationship, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mentions of Hidekuni/Norio, No Fluff, but after that I will go to the one who loves me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 06:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentAconit/pseuds/ArgentAconit
Summary: "Promise me that you will take care of them."





	Promises and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> So I have only read to the end of chapter 44, but something about the temporary breakup left me wanting some more emotional pain so I hope you don't mind the very brief little thing I've made here. I might elaborate on it some later but for now, we'll just have to make due with this!

“I’m pregnant,” The words had repeated themselves through his head over and over as he listened to the dial tone, going on six minutes as he processed the news. Norio was pregnant, with his child. A Retrograde was truly remarkable. It had only been twice and yet Norio was carrying.

They barely spoke to one another anymore. The younger, monkey born boy had closed himself off to every aspect of Kunimasa after he had overheard him talking to his brothers in the courtyard that night all of those weeks ago. He clung to Hidekuni and used him as a barrier to keep them apart and Kunimasa had let him. The only thing he needed from Norio was an heir- as long as Hidekuni kept in line and waited for that heir to be born, Kunimasa didn’t care what the werecat monkey did with his brother.

Despite all of that- despite how their relationship had soured after he carelessly opened his mouth, Norio kept him up to date on the pregnancy. Every ultrasound, every checkup, every little detail about the child’s health was shared- through a text message.

If it weren’t for the fact that Norio started to show after three months, no one would have even guessed the male was pregnant. He had clamped down on his soul so hard that he even blocked the appearance of the child’s soul growing within him. There wasn’t any morning sickness. Norio could be found resting more often than not, embraced by Hidekuni wherever the retrograde wanted to nap. The living room, the yard, Hidekuni’s room. For seven and a half long months, Kunimasa had to watch as his brother embraced the man that was carrying his child. He had to watch Norio love someone else right in front of him.

Norio went into labor early. It set the entire Madame family on edge, watching as the retrograde carrying their heir was taken to the Madararui hospital for the immediate and unplanned delivery that had plagued them in the middle of a workday. Almost all of the brothers were left to wait in the waiting room as the surgery took place. No one filled them in on anything that was going on, not a single nurse stopped to tell them why everything was taking so long.

It felt like a decade had passed before a doctor in scrubs, wiping his hands, finally stepped into the waiting room, the scent of Norio clinging to him in an almost sickly manner. All eyes were trained on the Habu as he took his time coming over to their cluster of chairs. “The surgery was a success, they’re safe and recovering. The father is a very lucky man,” Eyes flickered toward Kunimasa who had stood against a wall the entire time and the doctor grinned in a pleasant way, “I’m afraid only two at a time can visit. They’re weak and tired from the delivery and it would do best to avoid any commotion.”

Kunimasa stepped forward from his perch, and Hidekuni stood up, both Jaguars moving almost simultaneously. Kunimasa wanted to growl and tell his brother to back down, but the blonde was quick to follow the doctor’s lead and soon they were standing in front of a closed, single patient room. Norio was behind that door, and so was Kunimasa’s heir. Something stirred inside of the elder brother and he found his hand resting on the handle, pulling the door open in one smooth motion.

The sight that met their eyes was shocking and the scent that clung primarily to the room made Kunimasa’s stomach roll in fierce protective waves. He strode to the bedside, eyes staring fiercely down at the paled Norio, wrapped in soft, scentless covers and sheets, dressed in a thin robe with various wires running from his chest to the beeping monitor overhead. He looked frail and sickly, but that was common for male mothers who had just been through a cesarean procedure.

Incubators were drawn close to the other side of the bed, empty and waiting for the babe that Norio was clutching. But there was something wrong with this picture. Norio looked up from the too large bundle cradled to his chest, eyes cautious as he looked at Kunimasa and Hidekuni. “We may have miscalculated,” He murmured quietly, voice dry like he had been drinking sand for the last three days.

Kunimasa felt a growl bubble and stop in his throat, jealousy rising up in him as he thought that what Norio said had meant that the babe wasn’t his. Hidekuni had broken his vow and received something precious before the leader of the Madarame household. “-Twins,” The word sliced through his anger and chilled him immediately as he focused again on the too soft and too plush cover hiding what was his. “Kunimasa?” Norio spoke hesitantly, hands tightening protectively over what he still guarded.

Hidekuni sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to take Norio’s hand, careful of the IV laced into the vein on the back of such a delicate looking appendage, “I’m glad that you’re safe, Norio,” He said. Kunimasa wanted to rip his brother away from what was his and lay claim to the teen all over again, but he barely kept himself glued to where he stood.

Twins. He reached out and uncovered the kittens braced to Norio’s bared chest, shocked at the appearance of two sets of finely pointed, tiny ears. Jaguars. Jaguar twins. Norio twisted away from Kunimasa slightly, an unsure expression on his face as he tried to read what was going through the other’s mind. Norio wanted to keep them. He would break their promise and keep the twins from Kunimasa- he would keep them with Hidekuni. “One,” He finally said. Narrow eyes moved to Norio’s face, “You can choose one. The other is mine.”

Norio’s expression seemed to only fracture at the news and he was quick to cover the two up again, laying both hands flat on the premature kittens. One had been pure black, not even a hint of white tracing over their fur, and the other had every sign of being Kunimasa’s heir. He had to choose. Kunimasa would force him to choose. He would separate the children like Makio had done to him and Yonekuni. The beeping on the overhead increased in the silence and Norio had to look away, wishing Hidekuni would come to his rescue, but the younger brother remained silent.

Norio swallowed drily as he looked at the two infants, the two soft-furred kittens that he had just given birth to. His heart broke as he opened his mouth to speak, “I won’t choose,” He whispered. Kunimasa tensed above him and Norio gave Hidekuni a watery gaze before turning that look onto Kunimasa, “They’re yours. They’re both yours. Just promise you’ll take care of them both. Promise you’ll keep them safe, and that whatever mate you choose in the future will… Will treat them fairly. Please.” Norio would rather give them both to Kunimasa than make them live separate lives, even if it broke everything inside him to give up his babies.

“…I promise.”


End file.
